comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Panther
T'Challa is the King of the African (are you sure it's real? It's in the almanac) nation of Wakanda and member of the Avengers. Black Panther is the ceremonial garb and title of the leader of the Panther Tribe, and, for the last few sovereigns, the King of Wakanda. Any thorough research on Wakanda would reveal that T'Challa is the Black Panther. Background T'Challa was born not terribly long after the events of WW2. THe only son born to T'Chaka, now King of Wakanda and Chieftan of the Panther tribe, and N'Yami, Queen of Wakanda. He was born to rule as King and as Chieftan, and was instructed in the ways of both the mysticism and spiritualism of Wakanda. Thus did he become the prince and heir that wakanda needed. Growing up in all the arts that would be needed, as a general, an admiral, a commander, a King. T'Challa grew up to be a pinnacle of a man. His intellegence was legendary, comparable to great minds like Tony Stark and Reed Richards. His physical qualities above average even before the heart-shaped herb. Eventually, He became worthy of wearing the Panther Habit, and after succeeding in many trials, he gained the approval of the Panther Goddess after a ritual trial by combat and appropriate climbing of a tall mountain. and thus was given access to the Panther Habit, the legendary and sacred armor of Wakanda. WHile there are many versions according to the need, T'Challa performed his responsibilities perfectly...his only flaw? he had not found a mate. It was not that arranged marriages were frowned upon, it was simply that T'Challa didn't want to be freely wed. He wanted to -choose- his bride. However, before anything could be expanded upon, his father was killed by an Assassin at a UN meeting in London. Thus, did T'Challa become King of Wakanda. While wanting to continue his father's dream of having Wakanda step out of the shadows, T'Challa had an embassy built on US soil and earned himself a seat at the United Nations panel for Wakanda. Now? Now he must balance his normal life with the life of a King...and the life of the Kingdom's protector: The Black Panther. Soon after his arrival in New York City, T'challa came across and joined the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. After developing the famous QuinJet based on the technology from Wakanda (with help from Iron Man). However, his extended absence from his country caused uprisings to begin, and thus T'Challa withdrew from the team. While taking the time to handle a particular troublesome uprising in Wakanda, the Avengers had already formally disbanded, so T'challa brought forth his full attention towards his homeland. When Tony contacted him about the reformation of the team, he will keep it under consideration. It wasn't until the new Avengers team proved their worth as warriors of good did T'Challa agree to rejoin the team. Personality Protective: T'Challa is extremely protective of allies and his home. But the latter is definitely far more important to him than the former. Wakanda is his people, and he is the King. Above all, above his personal life, above his superheroics, Wakanda comes first. In his core, T'Challa is a very kind person, always willing to greet someone with a kind smile or a friendly greeting. He enjoys conversation and has an incredibly magnetic personality, always the center of attention and very quick to make allies and friends. It's one of the reasons he's so liked as King of Wakanda. Kingly: No matter what situation the Black Panther finds himself in, T'Challa thinks like a king. He bears the heavy burden of kingship, an incredible responsibility, and he is no stranger to making those impossible choices. Wakanda Forever. Honor: The thing that T'Challa holds the most pride in. He is honorable. He will never go back on his word and will never break his promises. Chivalrous, peaceable, and respectful. Logs Pre-Vamp Logs First Player's Logs *2011-04-08 - Caught, Red Handed! - C.A.T. is caught by King T'Challa, and gets pressured into a deal. *2011-04-15 - DOOM go BOOM! - Dr. Doom gets his hands on an incomplete cosmic cube, leaving the Avengers cleaning up the mess - and the cube. *2011-07-16 - Avengers in Danger! - Wolverine appears at the Avenger's Mansion under pretense. He ends up telling them about a plot against the Avengers. In the end, they discover it has already started. *2012-02-06 - Acts of Vengeance: Deadpool Trouble - Deadpool attacks Avengers Mansion with the help of HYDRA drones to steal information from their database. *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Ending: Behind the Scenes - The One Yahweh looks upon the world to witness a raging Lucifier Morningstar, a lying Satan, and of course the heroes that help piece the world back together again. Second Player's Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken